What's In A Kiss
by angeliqueFanfic
Summary: After spending an evening out together, Maura kisses Jane goodbye, and leaves Jane wondering what it meant, and maybe wanting more. Sweet Rizzles. Reposting all chapters all at once.
1. Chapter 1

Jane double-parked in front of the fancy restaurant. She texted Maura and flashed her detective badge to the valet attendant when he came to the window to offer his services. He backed off with an uneasy smile. After only a few seconds, Maura came out through the double-doors and scanned the street with her eyes. Jane gave her a brief honk.

Holding her coat closed with her fist, Maura walked as fast as possible in her 3 inch heels and plopped down in the passenger's seat. Jane merged into Friday night Boston's traffic.

"Wow, it was that bad, huh?" Jane chuckled.

"My goodness, if you hadn't come I think I would have triggered the fire alarm in the bathroom." Maura reached over and gave Jane's knee a tight squeeze. "Thank you for rescuing me from the worst date in history."

"You're lucky I was still at work. Had I been home in my jammies, you'd have been on your own."

They giggled in unison. Maura had texted Jane from the bathroom, to call her in 2 mn and pretend to be dispatch, so she'd have an excuse to leave her boring, pompous date. Back at their table, she took the call in front of him, and while Jane was spewing the funniest things on the other side, Maura had struggled to keep a serious face and answered as if there was a crime scene to be investigated.

"Wanna join me for a drink before going home?" Jane offered. She had been looking forward to relaxing after a long week at work, and had been planning on going out, regardless of Maura's date. The unexpected change in plans was definitely a bonus.

Maura practically bounced in her seat.

"I'd love to! I didn't even finish my glass of wine."

Jane picked a bar she had heard of, but never had been to. "Wagon Wheel" was busy, but not too crowded. Nice but not pretentious. They got a table after 5 mn at the bar, and hung out for 2 and a half hours before they realized it was way past midnight. As they made their way out with a few other patrons, Jane realized it was mostly lesbian couples and smiled to herself. She wondered if Maura had noticed.

Once outside, Jane stopped and helped Maura with her coat. The car was a couple of blocks away, and as Jane started walking, Maura wrapped her hand around Jane's arm. She looked up at the brunette and smiled. Jane smiled back at her and they made their way to the car.

Jane drove to Maura's house as the doctor educated Jane about the deadliest poisonous creatures, and which ones remained lethal for lack of anti-venom. Even tough Jane would always respond with sarcasm to Maura's long exposes, she secretly made mental notes of the fascinating facts she had learned since they'd known each other.

The motion lights went on in Maura's driveway when they pulled up. Jane turned off the ignition and they continued their conversation, even after the lights timed out. They had moved on to what menu items Jane's mom should introduce at the Cafe, even though Stanley wouldn't let her.

It was now past 2 AM. After Maura yawned for the second time, Jane stepped out of the car, walked around, and opened the passenger door.

"Here, let me walk you to your door, Sleeping Beauty."

Maura unlocked her front door and turned around to face Jane.

"Would you like to spend the night?"

Jane laughed. " I usually wait for the second date, thank you." She shook her head to dismiss her joke. "I have to go walk poor Jo. Hopefully she didn't pee all over my apartment."

Maura nodded and stepped forward, taking Jane's hand in her own.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful evening."

Jane smiled and nodded slowly. "Me too."

Maura looked up at Jane. She brought her hand up to cup her face, gently smoothing her thumb against the brunette's cheek. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Jane's for a quick kiss. Jane spontaneously kissed her back, but it was over before she could think about it. She felt her stomach flip, and looked into Maura's eyes. She couldn't tell what Maura's intentions were. Maybe it was just a kiss between friends. She fought the urge to kiss her again.

Before she could make up her mind, Maura had pulled back. "Goodnight Jane." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Goodnight." The detective rasped back. She could feel her heart racing in her chest.

Jane turned around and walked to her car, wondering what had just happened, and whatever it was, it felt wonderful. She was smiling all the way back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jane showed up at Maura's house with a paper bag on her arm. She walked in through the unlocked door and set the bag on the counter.

"Morning, Ma."

Angela was busy at the stove, breaking up a heap of scrambled eggs in a skillet with a spatula. Sausage, bacon and pancakes were in the warm oven, ready to be served. Jane pulled out a carton of orange juice and a loaf of bread from her bag.

"Good morning, sweetie. Where's your brother?"

"How would I know? Hey, why don't you tell Maura to lock her door? She won't listen to me."

"I unlocked it this morning for you guys!"

Jane rolled her eyes. She looked around, looking for Maura.

"Is Maura still in bed?" Jane asked, incredulous.

"No, she's up. I think she went back to her room to get ready."

Angela looked up from her skillet. "You gals stayed up late last night, I hear."

Jane's mind flashed back to their goodnight kiss on Maura's porch. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I guess her date didn't go so well. I had to go rescue her."

Angela chuckled. "She's lucky to have you."

Jane smirked and looked up the stairs, her heart warming up at the thought of the doctor.

"I think it's the other way around."

Angela looked at her eldest daughter. She realized how meeting Maura had changed Jane, and how she made her happy. She was glad to hear that Jane acknowledged it as well. Having recently gone though her divorce, Angela was worried about spending the rest of her life without companionship, romantic or otherwise. Maura had taken her in, embracing the whole family as her own. She could only hope... what was she hoping? That Jane would end up with someone like Maura? Maybe Maura herself? Jane's mother quickly looked back down into her skillet, embarrassed by her own thoughts.

"Jane? Is that you?" Maura's voice came from upstairs. "Could you come up for a minute please?"

Jane shrugged at her mom and headed up.

Maura was standing in front of her full-length mirror, her back to Jane. Her light blue dress was open along her back, revealing a full expanse of skin, minus where her black bra strap hooked, in the middle of her back. Jane stopped in her tracks, seriously considering running away.

Maura turned her head when she heard Jane's steps.

"Zip me up, please?"

"Maura! You could have warned me!" The brunette walked closer, her eyes locked onto Maura's back, unable to ignore the curves of her hips and butt.

Maura shook her head and frowned. "Why?"

Jane grabbed the bottom of the zipper and started sliding it up, slowly. Slower than she really needed to. Jane stopped to gather the edges of the dress to the middle, her fingers grazing the warm skin under them. Maura pulled her hair around to the front to get it out of the way, exposing the soft skin around her neck. The doctor's scent rose around her, causing Jane to close her eyes when she inhaled it. Jane pulled the zipper all the way up, after which they both stood perfectly still, Maura's hair still wrapped around the front, out of the way.

"You smell good." Jane said softly, leaning over closer to nuzzle the side of Maura's neck. Maura shivered at the warm breath right under her ear.

"...Thank you..." Maura's answer was almost inaudible.

Jane dipped her head lower, until her parted lips touched Maura's skin on the back of her neck. She could hear Maura's breath coming in short, shallow pants. The detective moved slowly towards Maura's ear, her lips still relaxed, inhaling the warm, fragrant skin beneath them. Jane's hands glided over Maura's hips, pressing the fabric down, as if to smooth out the wrinkles, even though there were none. Maura started turning around to face Jane.

"Jane! Maura! Frankie's here! Breakfast is ready!"

Maura now stood in front of Jane, her eyes hooded and pupils dilated. Her lips were red and slightly parted. She looked up at Jane, who swallowed the lump in her throat and took a step back. She took Maura's hand in hers.

"Let's go. Breakfast's ready." She saw a brief glint of regret in Maura's eyes before she led them down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela and Frankie were perched on their stools, across from each other around Maura's large kitchen counter. Jane took a seat next to her mom, while Maura sat with Frankie.

"Maura! You look beautiful!" Angela raved.

"Thank you Angela. I had trouble with the dress, which is why I needed Jane's help."

She nodded at Jane, who gave her an embarrassed smirk. "You're welcome," she offered, and looked back down at her food.

"Jane, you don't need to inhale your food like this. My train isn't leaving for another two hours. We have time."

"Say Hi to Aunt Gina." Frankie said with his mouth full. Angela frowned at him.

"She's really disappointed that you guys can't make it to her wedding."

Jane protested. "Ma, it's her sixth one!"

"Yeah, we stopped going after number four", Frankie added. "And I'm on patrol this weekend."

He looked at Jane, silently asking her "What's YOUR excuse?".

"I..., erm..." Jane stammered.

Maura interrupted. "Jane and I had... plans. At... a charity... event." Maura started blushing furiously, and she clutched her chest, where hives were erupting under her dress. She took a deep breath, but panic settled in her eyes. She looked at Jane, who started chuckling.

Angela put a hand on Maura's back.

"Maura, are you okay? Jane, stop laughing, she's choking!"

"She'll be fine. Maura, it's okay. You're okay..." Jane locked her eyes onto Maura's and nodded at her. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, as if holding hands from across the counter. Jane pinched her lips, amused but also deeply moved that Maura would attempt to lie for her. The doctor calmed down, and her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine now."

Maura finally took a sip of orange juice, and everybody sighed in relief.

They finished breakfast and Jane even had time to watch the Sports Recap on Maura's big screen TV.

Frankie loaded up Angela's small bag in Jane's car, and left for work. Angela hugged Maura goodbye.

Before sitting behind the wheel, Jane hollered at the doctor: "Hey, I'll come over at 5 for that charity thing tonight, okay?"

Maura glared at her with a disapproving frown. Jane giggled and drove off with her mom.

"You guys are cute." Angela said to Jane, who looked at her, confused.

"I know she can't lie. She was lying for you. To get out of the wedding."

Jane laughed.

"Do you know why I'm going to Aunt Gina's wedding? All of them?"

"Because you love torture?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Because I know how she feels. She doesn't want to grow old alone. When your father left, I realized I had taken him for granted. I always thought we'd be together. We had our problems, but we were old school, you're in it until the end. Now I don't know what I'm going to do. I have you and your brothers, but I know you have your own lives."

Angela paused and set her hand on Jane's knee. Jane patted it gently.

"I'm sorry, Ma, I had no idea."

"You haven't had a boyfriend for a long time, Janie. I know you probably don't want to have kids, even though I'm still hoping. You love your job, but it's all you have. One day I'll be gone. I don't want you to wake up one day, alone, with nobody to grow old with."

"Ma!..." Jane gesticulated with her hands in frustration. "Why are you saying all this?"

Angela was indignant. "I just want you to be happy! I'm just saying... Maura's nice!"

"Wait. What?"

"Maura makes you happy! She'd be a good companion for you"

Jane's face scrunched in disbelief.

"Ma, are you trying to set me up with Maura?! She's my friend... She's... straight!"

"No she's not. She's been with women before."

"What?! How... How do you know?"

"She told me. We talk, you know. I live there."

Jane fell silent. She felt the sting of betrayal in her gut. Maura had never told her anything about dating women. Admittedly, Jane never wanted to talk about sex and intimate stuff. Jane sighed.

"I... I like her." She rasped.

"I know, sweetie."

"I think she likes me. Did she tell you if she liked me _that way_?"

"No, but I think she does. I can see the way you two look at each other."

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What if I lose her?"

Angela shrugged. "What if you don't ever find out?"

Jane stopped the car at the drop-off zone and hugged her mother on the curb.

"Enjoy your weekend, Janie. Maybe you can ask Maura out. I won't be here, take advantage of it!" Angela joked. Jane offered a weak smile and waved goodbye. She was terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane showed up in front of Maura's door at 5:00, as promised. She knew of course that there was no charity event, but she had dressed up nonetheless. She still didn't know how she could find out if the doctor would be interested in dating her, but she had thought wearing her nice black dress and heels couldn't hurt. Now that she was ready to open the door and step inside, she felt silly.

The door suddenly swung open and Maura was standing in front of her. They looked at each other up and down, both taking in the other's outfit. Maura, if at all possible, looked more stunning than ever. She was wearing a purple silk dress and shiny heels to match. A small diamond pendant rested just above her cleavage, and Jane couldn't help her eyes from falling lower to the swell of her breasts.

"Wow!" They both said at the same time. They chuckled. Jane stepped in and followed Maura into the kitchen.

"We're not really going out, are we?" Jane enquired, suddenly wondering if she had missed something. She raised her arm and showed Maura the six-pack of beer she had brought over.

"No, we're not. I just ordered our pizza." Maura smiled and looked at Jane again. "You look gorgeous. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jane swallowed hard. She suddenly felt like they were on their first date, except neither of them knew it. Maura probably thought it was just their usual TV night. She felt her palms getting sweaty. She wiped them on the front of her dress, pretending to smooth out an invisible wrinkle.

The detective grabbed the beer Maura was holding up for her. She drew three large mouthful and belched. It made her feel better, almost like they were back to normal.

"Jane!" Maura scolded her half-heartedly. They sat on the couch and turned on the movie Jane had picked: "Inception". As usual, Maura pointed out every detail that was scientifically impossible, and Jane defended the entertainment value of the story. They ate the pizza on the couch, with Jane's third beer and Maura's fourth glass of Cabernet. Even though they were sitting in their usual spots, Jane was very aware of their thighs touching. She could feel Maura's heat through the thin fabric of their dresses, and their bare skin actually touched right under the hem.

As Jane loosened up from the beer, she found it impossible to not stare at Maura. While Maura was watching the movie, slowly shaking her head in disbelief, Jane's gaze wandered over, taking in the doctor's hair, her eyes and face, the curve of her shoulder, the swell of her breasts. She could tell by the soft bump under her dress where her nipples were.

Just then, Maura glanced over and caught Jane staring at her breasts. The detective looked up, her mouth hanging open, her mind completely blank, unable to find something to say. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't she just say "I like you, I'd like to date you." She realized that she had done numerous times with men she liked, and without a second thought. But she had never been so terrified by the idea of being rejected. Maura was too important to her to risk it.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

Maura shrugged. "It's okay. I check you out all the time."

It took a second for Jane to process Maura's words.

"You do?"

Maura nodded. After a moment of hesitation, Maura reached over and took Jane's hand in hers. The contact was electrical. Jane sighed loudly. She looked into Maura's eyes.

"Jane, you're my best friend, and we've always flirted with each other, as a joke. And for Giovanni." She paused, noting the serious look on Jane's face. They weren't joking now.

Jane's heart was thumping in her chest and ears, both in anticipation and relief. She could barely hear Maura's voice.

"But I mean it, when I say you're gorgeous," Maura continued. "And I mean it, when I say that I love you."

Maura's gaze fell onto Jane's lips, and she leaned over so their faces were a mere inch apart.

"Maura..."

The brunette brought her hand behind Maura's neck and pulled her closer, opening her mouth slightly. She made contact with her friend's lips and tasted Maura for the first time. She glided over Maura's soft lips, their breath and saliva mingling. She inhaled deeply as the kiss intensified, and Maura opened her mouth for her. Jane dipped her tongue inside, encouraged by her moans. Their tongues dueled in slow motion, dancing around, never losing contact.

Maura didn't want to stop, ever, for fear that Jane would pull away and run. She kissed her lazily, deliberately keeping her passion in check, trying to convey the love and desire she'd felt for her friend all these months. But she couldn't help her body from seeking more contact, lest to be consumed by the raging fire burning underneath. She pressed her chest and legs against Jane's, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace, small moans betraying her need.

They made out for the good part of an hour, compensating for months of restrained desire. The movie ended without either one noticing, and it kept playing the menu loop over and over again. Their kissing was slow and deep, their hands roaming lazily over their clothed bodies, a few caresses venturing beyond the edge of the fabric and catching the blaze of exposed skin.

Jane started slowing down and looked up into Maura's eyes. They were both panting heavily. They smiled at each other, and Jane cupped Maura's face in her hand, looking at her in awe and disbelief. She placed a few pecks on the doctor's swollen lips and slowly got up. Her legs were shaky, and she realized her underwear was drenched in arousal.

"I... I should go..."

Maura got up with her and took Jane in her arms. They were both in heels and Maura was a couple of inches shorter. She nuzzled into Jane's neck, inhaling her scent and kissing the soft skin, before looking up to her face. She painted a few wet kisses on her lips, which Jane returned.

"It's late...," Jane hesitated. "I should..."

"Stay", Maura interrupted. Her face was serious. "I want you to stay."

Jane nodded slowly. She rested her forehead on Maura's.

"Are you scared?" Maura asked softly, her breath fanning Jane's lips.

Jane sighed and shrugged. Maura smiled and took a guess. "Is that why you didn't kiss me this morning?"

Jane nodded and buried her face into Maura's hair. She let out a big sigh and just breathed for a few beats.

"I love you so much, Maura. I want you. I need you. I don't want to lose you." Her eyes glistened with the threat of tears. Maura kissed them away and whispered to her in a sultry voice that sent shivers down Jane's spine.

"Jane, I love you..." The doctor placed a lingering kiss in her neck. "I've wanted you for so long..." She kissed her jaw. "I want to undress you..." She kissed her cheek. "I want to taste you..." She kissed the corner of her mouth. "I want to feel you inside me..." She murmured against her lips.

Jane felt a fresh gush between her legs. She whispered back against her lips: "You've officially ruined my panties, Doctor Isles."

"Let's go take them off then."

And Maura led her up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura entered the darkened bedroom with Jane in tow. She flicked on the bedside lights, and walked straight through to the other side of the room. She stopped in front of the closet entrance, in the same spot where she had been standing that morning. She didn't turn around, and just swept her hair around to the front, exposing the back of her neck once more.

"Unzip me," she requested, breathless.

Jane smirked. "Yes ma'am."

Jane pinched the zipper and slowly slid it down Maura's back, watching the fabric split in the middle, revealing the soft skin underneath. When it reached the bottom, Jane placed both hands on Maura's shoulders and slid them down her arms, peeling off the dress in the process. Maura made no effort to pull herself free, and stood with her arms pinned in her sleeves against her waist, her head still dipped forward. Her breathing was heavy and shallow.

Leaving the dress bunched up around her waist, Jane grabbed Maura's hips and pulled her tight against her, pressing her open mouth against the side of her neck in a wet kiss. She sucked and licked gently, leaving a wet trail as she made her way to the other shoulder, intoxicated by the scent she found there. Jane was slowly grinding her hips into Maura's ass, who was eagerly arching into her.

Pressing her whole body against Maura's, Jane placed her wide hands on the front of Maura's thighs, and slowly slid them up onto her stomach. Inching higher, she briefly stopped right under her breasts, feeling the silky edge of the purple bra. Maura was panting in anticipation. Finally, Jane lifted her ample breasts in her hands, cupping them fully, kneading the soft mounds between her spread fingers. Maura threw her head back and a long moan escaped her lips. Jane's fingers found her nipples and grazed against them in slow circles through the fabric of her bra.

"Oh my god, Maura, you're so sexy...", she breathed into Maura's neck.

Maura answered with another moan, and Jane pinched her nipples a little harder in response.

Abandoning her breasts, Jane gently pushed Maura forward with one hand, while holding on to her hip with the other, forcing her to bend over. It took Jane a few seconds to unclasp Maura's bra, and as it loosened up, she pulled the doctor back up to slide both hands under the cups, letting the weight of her breasts fill her palms.

Maura exhaled long and slow, Jane's touch sending shivers of pleasure down her back and into her core. She felt goose bumps forming on her forearms and she closed her eyes to focus on the sensations that Jane was causing all over her body. She could feel the grinding of their hips together, slowly swaying in unison. Maura pushed her ass back into Jane, and the process thrust her breasts forward into Jane's hands. Jane groaned her approval.

"I think it's time to get you out of these," Jane finally decided. Her voice was hoarse with desire. She pushed Maura's dress past the curve of her hips, down her thighs. The dress pooled around her feet. The bra followed. Jane hooked her thumbs in the sides of Maura's lacy underwear and pulled it slowly down, revealing the doctor's perfect ass. Once it rested with the dress on the floor, Jane grabbed Maura's hips and slowly turned her around to face her.

The blonde's lips were slightly parted, full and flushed from her arousal. Her eyes were dark, eyelids hooded. Jane threaded her fingers through her hair on both sides and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She moaned as she penetrated her mouth with her tongue, finding and greeting Maura's.

Jane loved the feel and sight of Maura naked in front of her. Her hands went on a journey to explore her body, covering every inch of skin, kneading the flesh without restraint.

"Maura...," Jane breathed into her ear, "you're so beautiful. I want to feel you..."

The blonde moaned and turned her head to recapture Jane's lips. She grasped at Jane's hand and guided it between her legs. Jane gasped at the wetness that greeted her fingers. Maura's juices were coating her inner thighs. Jane pushed Maura against the wall and pressed her whole body into her. Maura bit her lip in anticipation.

"Your voice is so sexy... Keep talking to me...," she requested breathlessly.

Jane didn't miss a beat. She only had to speak the words that were already in her mind. "You're so wet, baby... You're dripping down your thighs... You feel so amazing."

She started gliding along Maura's folds, grazing her clit, hovering over her entrance, then going back up. Maura was tilting her pelvis into her touch, moaning in pleasure.

"I want to fuck you so hard... I want to feel you, inside... I want to hear what I'm doing to you."

Hearing her own crude words ignited a surge of raw lust in Jane, and she bit down on the doctor's neck, sucking on the pulse point she found there. Maura whimpered and grasped at the back of Jane's head, urging her closer. Wild with desire, Jane took her mouth again, rough and wet. Maura cried out inside her mouth.

Jane looked down to see Maura's breasts pressed against her front, with the fabric of her black dress still between them. Her hand slipped in-between their bodies and she splayed her fingers on the doctor's breast before pinching a nipple between her fingers.

"I love how your tits feel in my hands..."

Maura gasped, and her mouth fell open at the tortuous pleasure. She could barely keep her eyes open to look at her detective. All she could do was grind her hips against her and pant helplessly, her body set on fire by Jane's hands and mouth.

The brunette stared intently at Maura, at her head tilted up against the wall, her mouth gaping open to catch her breath, her eyes heavy and hooded from the pleasure she was eliciting. Seeing her friend like this made her wonder why she'd ever waited so long to do this. This was meant to be.

"Spread your legs for me. I want to fuck you and feel you come in my hand..."

Before Maura could respond, Jane plunged three fingers inside her opening and hooked them high in the front. Maura threw her head back against the wall and cried out. She inhaled and stopped breathing.

"Do you feel that? I'm the one who makes you feel this way... Your pussy is so hot and wet... You're so ready for me."

"Yesss... Oh Jane..., Jane..., Jane..., Jane..." Maura was breathing out her name like a mantra.

Jane started thrusting her fingers in and out furiously, deep and hard, making sure to press her palm against her clit at the same time.

Maura immediately responded by whimpering in shallow, erratic bursts, higher and higher. She could feel her orgasm gathering already, and she hoped Jane was ready to brace her against the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on Jane's hand.

"Are you ready to come? Are you going to come for me?"

Maura vigorously shook her head yes, biting her lower lip, holding her breath for a few seconds. She desperately rocked her hips against Jane's hand, and Jane made sure to maintain the same rhythm. Maura suddenly relaxed, reaching the point of no return.

"You're mine, Maura, all mine. Come for me..."

"Oh Jane, yes, make me come... I'm going to...come... Oh, yes, oh! JA-NE!"

Maura arched into the wall, as her whole body seized and stilled. Her inner walls tightened around Jane's fingers rhythmically as the climax crashed over her. Jane pushed her up against the wall, sensing her knees ready to buckle. Maura was quietly moaning Jane's name over and over again, riding the orgasm for a long minute before it slowly subsided. She nuzzled into Jane's neck, her eyes still closed, waiting for her racing heart to calm down. She kissed and tasted Jane's perfume and sweat, licking and kissing it off lazily. She finally opened her eyes to find Jane's gaze on her, a loving smile on her lips. Maura kissed it and smiled back. She could feel her legs shaking, begging for some relief.

"Oh god, I need to lay down."

Jane gathered her in her arms and lifted her up. Surprised, the doctor squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. Jane carried her a few steps to the bed, and gently set her down. Maura pulled her down on top of her, reaching for the bottom of her dress and lifting it up.

"Are you as wet as I was?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "I believe so, Doctor Isles."

"Oooh! I like this game. Take off your clothes, Detective. I'm going to have to examine you."

_**I never continued this story, never got to the "examination" part. And since then, I wrote "Fantasies", which pretty much did that, or close enough. Maybe one day I'll feel inspired. Right now I'm busy with 1888. Thank you for the love and reviews, you girls are the best!**_


End file.
